the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Janvier
Janvier — He first appears in "Angels' Pawn" and he's one of the co-leads with Ashwini in Archangel's Shadows and "Angels' Pawn". Introduction A Cajun vampire who is 240 years old. He likes to cause trouble for Ashwini. About Species * Vampire Heritage *Cajun Age * over 245 years old Allegiance * Raphael — no longer under contract, but loyal to Raphael Powers & Abilities * General Vampire abilities * deadly street-fighter Weaknesses * Title / Occupation / Position * works for the Tower—moved up the ranks—he now works directly under the command of the Seven * helping to train Elena Deveraux * will be part of Elena’s Guard * paired with Ashwini after she becomes vampire to hunt the older, stronger vampires not handled by the Guild Weapons * Kukris: blades created by the master weapons-maker Rhys Habitat / Residence / Origins * apartment in Louisiana--a converted loft, decorated like the American Southwest. "Angels' Pawn", Book #0.6 Ch. 1 * Most at home in the bayou Character / Personality / Traits * Smooth talking Cajun with a lazy southern drawl Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 4 * completely at ease with himself. "Angels' Pawn", Book #0.6 Ch. 1 * loved deeply by his family even today * flirty and charming, but hiding a lethal strength * makes friends wherever he goes * honorable and charismatic, patient and deeply loyal * seemingly welcome everywhere, makes friends wherever he goes Physical Description * Janvier's hair is the color of rich shade of chicory coffee. The color of his eyes are bayou moss green. His skin color a burnished gold. * not beautiful but magnetically attractive * long and lean, with sleek muscle, 6 foot 3''"Angels' Pawn", Book #0.6 Ch. 1 * dark brown hair with copper streaks, moss green eyes * Love Interests * Ashwini—knew Ashwini was to be his from the first time he saw her Connections * Mother: sweet, romantic 16 year old girl * Father: died in a logging accident when he was a child * Sisters: Amelie and Joelle * engaged to: Ashwini Taj * Maker: Neha * 100 Year Contract service: Neha * Favorite of: Neha * Friends: Naasir * Other: * Allies: * Enemies: Other Details * Naasir had learned to ride motorcycles with Janvier after the machines first became fast and exciting. ''Archangel's Enigma, ch. 2 * used being hunted by Ashwini for the Guild as a means to court her. History/Biography Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc. * Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use References''. 1. "Angels' Pawn" Ash enlists the help of Janvier on a Guild job for Nazarach. Monique Beaumont has been kidnapped by Callan Fox, leader of the Fox Kiss."Angels' Pawn", Book #0.6 Ch. 1 1. Angels' Blood He's on a tour of Europe. Some day he might make Ash really mad and get himself staked.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 4 Ash'd gone to Europe hunting him. She complains about the Cajun—he's come to an 'understanding' with the angel who put out the track.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 15 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma Venom, Raphael, Ashwini and Janvier had visited Amanat during the six months since Naasir had left New York—That kept Naasir from returning to his feral roots. Janvier and Ash stayed for a week longer—Naasir was delighted to have playmates who understood the way his mind worked.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 1 Naasir and Janvier keep hidden stashes of fuel for the bike ride into the Refuge.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 2 See Also * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Vampires Category:Elena’s Guard Category:Raphael's Court Category:Tower Category:Lead Characters Category:Characters